Hunters in Lazytown
by Pentagram-Jackal
Summary: Pixel has gotten his friends into one of games, the Monster Hunter series. He one day creates a machine that can send them into the Monster Hunter world and once they're in, it turns into one experience of a lifetime. As the group enjoys their time hunting fabulous and frightening monsters, they must find a way to leave the Monster Hunter world. Includes some light Stixel.
1. Chapter 1: Monster Hunting for Beginners

Author's Note: I have not played the game Monster Hunter or any other games in the series, but I've done a bit of research on it and I think I have an understanding of it. Plus, I wanted to do a crossover fanfiction with Lazy Town for a while and I figured this was a start. Also, I decided to make the children teenagers in this story, hope that won't be a problem. Please let me know what you think and enjoy!

Chapter 1 ~ Monster Hunting for Beginners -

On one fair Tuesday afternoon, the teens of Lazy Town were all playing and having fun at the town's old playground. Stephanie and Trixie were at the seesaw while Stingy and Ziggy were playing castle with the wooden playset. The only one who wasn't playing with the equipment or with the others was Pixel. He had brought his laptop with him and was focused in on one of his games. Needless to say, he wasn't doing so well on what he was playing.

"Come on! Come on!" Pixel yelled as he started to smash a random key on his keyboard.

The wooden playset was closest to the bench Pixel was sitting on, so Ziggy and Stingy were the first two to notice what Pixel was doing. The boys decided to pause their game and head over to where Pixel was. Trixie and Stephanie noticed that the boys have stopped playing and went along with them after noting that Stingy was signaling them with a nod of his head to follow.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Whatever happened in Pixel's game, it did not end well. He failed to noticed that he was now surrounded by his friends at this time.

"I tell you. Those savage Deviljhos really can screw ya over."

"A what?" Ziggy asked, poking at Pixel's shoulder.

Pixel, still a bit pissed at what had just happened, calmly repeated to the blond boy, "A Deviljho"

"We heard that bit, but what exactly is that?" Trixie asked, getting very curious and slightly interested.

"A Deviljho," Pixel began, regaining control of himself, "Is a monster species from my current favorite game. The savage Deviljhos are basically like the Deathclaws of the series. I can show you guys the game, just one second."

Before anyone can object to what the orange-haired teen, he pulled up and image of his game for everyone to see. The picture he showed, was the Monster Hunters official logo. Everyone was in awe at the sight of it.

"Monster Hunter?" Stingy asked, "What's that game all about?" It was obvious that everyone, except for Pixel, was unfamiliar with the game.

"Monster Hunter is a role-playing, action video game series," Pixel began explaining, he enjoyed educating his friends on different video games, "In it, you play as a hunter and you go on quests to hunt and kill or capture various different monsters in order to protect any villages in the game world. You can obtain equipment for your hunter by either buying it a stores or create them using any items obtained by defeating monsters."

When he had finished, everyone was in amazement by the idea and seemingly simple concept for the game. There was a pause for a moment before Ziggy started to jump up and down with excitement.

"I WANNA GIVE THE GAME A GO! CAN I GIVE IT A GO!? CAN I PLEASE, PIXEL?! HUH, HUH?!"

Pixel was in shock due to Ziggy's yelling (and the fact that the boy was right next to his poor ear). When he had calmed down, he gave a nod.

"Sure. I have a copy at my house that has an extra profile on it. You can sure give it a try. In fact, I'll let everyone give it a try."

The teens cheered as Pixel gave out his offer, Stephaine was interested in the idea as well, but was slightly concerned.

"Pixel," The pink-haired girl began, "I do appreciate the offer. But wouldn't anything get messed up?"

"Don't worry," Pixel assured her, "I completed that game to 100% anyways. So if anything does happen, I won't get too mad. Besides, I got the data saved on my other computers and systems anyways."

With that final statement, the teens started to head over to Pixel's house for a little "hunting lesson".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Pixel's House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Trixie let out a loud, frustrated yell as she slammed her fist down on the table, right next to the computer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you about that bit," Pixel told her with a bit of guilt, "Sometimes monsters can be surprising like that."

"Well this sucks," Trixie started to rant while letting Stingy take control of the hunter, "The worse bit is that I didn't get any money nor spoils."

"Well Trixie, as the Price of Lazy Town, I will defeat the monster and get all the spoils and money for myself." Stingy told the dark-haired girl.

"Stingy!"

The boy in yellow let out a yelp and jumped at the call. He placed Piggy right next to the computer and got all settled in the chair and tried to remember the attack functions. Pixel ended up finding a quest that required the capture of a simple monster, A Bullfango he told them. Surprisingly, Stingy was actually doing well with the attacks until the creature ran into him and knocked him out. This ended up making the quest a failure. At this point, everyone ended up getting a turn and none succeed at the challenge.

Pixel felt guilty that they all failed at capturing the monster, since he was the one trying to help them learn how to play.

"Well, I'm sorry everyone," Pixel began, "I thought the Bullfango was gonna be a simple monster to capture. Guess I forgot about how stronger and dangerous they actually are."

"That's alright, Pixel," Stephanie replied, "We all did our best and we all gained from it. At least we know how to handle the monster now. Right guys?"

"Yep!" Ziggy said.

"That is true. But the experience is mine." Stingy said.

"Yep." Trixie huffed, her arms crossed. She was still angry about her defeat.

"Well then, I'm glad you all enjoyed it," Pixel said, feeling a lot better, "Thank you all for giving it a try. I know it may not be your thing, but I enjoy teaching you guys new games."

"No problem!" The other four teens have told him.

"You guys wanna come over and try again tomorrow?" The orange-haired teen asked.

"Absolutely!" Said Ziggy.

"Why not?" Said Stingy.

"It wouldn't hurt if I try it again." Said Stephanie.

"Only if the Bullfangos don't KO my hide." Said Trixie.

"Alright! I can't wait!"

With that, the five teens agreed to play the game again the next day. Stephanie, Trixie, Ziggy, and Stingy all left Pixel's house and went to their own homes for the evening and gave each other all a "good night!" before leaving. Pixel was just so happy that night, he couldn't wait til tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: From a Game to an Invention

Chapter 2 ~ From a Game to an Invention

The next day, all four teens have kept their word and came over to Pixel's house to play some more Monster Hunter after playing on the playground. They all have kept this up until it became a routine for them. Playground then Monster Hunter, playground then Monster Hunter, Playground then Monster Hunter. Pixel has enjoyed having them come over and experience more of the open world RPG and teaching them about how to upgrade their characters, defeating monsters quicker with certain weapons, the monsters in the game, and so on. He was impressed that his friends ended up progressing and having a better understanding of the game than before.

One day, they were all on the playground thinking of something to do. They weren't really interested in playing with the equipment, so they tried thinking of something else.

"How about we play castle and king?" Stingy suggested.

"Nah, that game got old really fast," Trixie told him," How about charades?"

"Nope. If it didn't work with us all on Ziggy's birthday, then it won't work with just us," Pixel told Trixie.

"Well I thought charades was fun at my party," Ziggy remarked, sounding a bit offended.

The group thought long and hard about possible game to play. Suddenly, Stephanie ended up coming up with a excellent idea.

"What if we tried making our own game based on the game Pixel got us all into?" The girl proposed, "We can try and make it our own and I think it's worth a shot."

The others nodded their heads to each other in agreement. It would be worth a try, hey it was a new game. What harm would it do?

"I'm cool with that," Pixel concluded.

"Same here," Trixie added, "Four of us can be the hunters while the other is the monster."

With that, the game had begun. Now, the only thing to establish before starting was who were the hunters and who will be the monster.

"I wanna be a hunter!" Ziggy quickly volunteered.

"I can be a hunter too!" Trixie spoke next.

Pixel and Stephanie also wanted to be the hunters for the game afterwards. Stingy wasn't so pleased with being the monster for the time being.

"This is absurd," Stingy began to rant, "As Prince of Lazy Town, I refuse to be the monster. Can someone else be the monster while I play the hunter?"

"Oh come on, Stingy," Ziggy called out to the boy, "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, we'll even let you pick which monster you want to be for the round," Pixel in formed him.

Stingy's rambling had come to a close as soon as Pixel mentioned that last part.

 _Any monster he wanted, well, how am I one to pass that up?_ Stingy thought _I might as well take it up then._

"Alright, you guys win. I guess I can play monster," Stingy finally stated,"But I want to be a Stygian Zinogre."

"A Stygian Zinogre? Okay, whatever you want, Sting."

Pixel turned to the other three "hunters" and told them, "Okay, we need to hunt a Stygian Zinogre. That's our primary target."

With that, the game was on. Stephanie laid out a mat on the floor before playing (to prevent any injuries, she informed them) and then gave Stingy a head start to roam around the playground (on his hands and knees, of course) while the others created a plan and distributed their weapons. These weapons were simple balloon swords that were used for various other games in the past. After a few moments of going over the plan, they set off to hunt the "monster", who was hiding behind the soccer net and doing his best to be scary and fierce.

Pixel was the first to get close to the "Zinogre", only to have him roar at him and stop Pixel from getting closer. Ziggy suddenly ran towards Stingy, which resulted in the two being in a chase around the whole playground. Pixel face-plamed and let out a sigh as he chased after them with the others. Meanwhile, Sportacus wanted to find out how the teens were doing and what they were up to that day.

"Airship, platform," Sportacus commanded.\

The airship then released a platform leading out of the airship and Sportacus jumped down onto it, giving him a better view of the playground below him. He took out his telescope to get a better view of the teens and what they were doing. At first, he was happy to see that they were all playing; that outlook, however, quickly changed when Sportacus saw Trixie tackle Stingy and then put the poor boy in a headlock. Sportacus's crystal started to beep and just like that, he was on his way to the playground.

"Hahaha," Trixie chuckled, "I caught the Zinogre!"

Stingy started wiggling and coughing, trying very hard to release himself from the nook between the tomboy's arm and side. The others tried to help Stingy, but Sportacus came in before they could touch Stingy or Trixie. Trixie released Stingy at the sight of Sportacus, Stingy began gasping as fresh air started entering his lungs.

"What were you doing to Stingy, Trixie?" Sportacus asked, sounding very angry with her.

"Sorry, Sportacus. We were playing a little game based on one of Pixel's video games and I guess I got carried away."

"It's true, Sportacus," Stephanie chimed in.

Pixel, Ziggy, and even Stingy all nodded in agreement.

Sportacus calmed down after hearing this, but was still concerned with what he had just witnessed. He was glad to see that Stingy recovered especially quickly and was also curious about their game.

"So, mind if I ask what your game's about?" Sportacus asked.

"Well, the point of the game," Ziggy began," Is that four of us play as hunters while one of us is a monster of their choosing. The monsters are from Pixel's video game Monster Hunter in which you hunt monsters for money and materials and their are cat people called Felynxes and … and ... -"

"Okay, okay. That sounds like a wonderful and rather creative game you guys got going on here. But just remember to be extra careful with each other. Okay?"

"We will."

"Good."

And like that, Sportacus was off heading back to his airship. The group carried on with their game, the same four ended up being the hunters while Stingy kept his role of the monster ("Why do I have to be the monster again?" "STINGY!").

Hours have passed and the teens were exhausted from their game. The "hunters" have hunted enough and Stingy has stressed out all the monsters he knew of at the time.

"Boy, Stingy," Trixie started off, "You suck at being a Deviljho."

"Sorry, but if someone else was the monster I wouldn't have been as horrible at it."

"Stop arguing you two!" Stephanie shouted at them.

"You know what would be awesome?" Ziggy asked, drinking some water and pulling out a package of Peeps he had.

"What's that?" Pixel asked.

"If we had real monsters, like the ones in your games. In fact, we were all in the Monster Hunter world."

"That would be cool," Stingy stated, "Hear that, Trixie? You can have a **real** Deviljho to hunt since I'm the worst.

Trixie just rolled his eyes at the boy.

"That would be great," Pixel replied.

"Hey," Ziggy made a sudden realization, "Can't you make a machine that can do that?"

Stingy heard what the blond teen had said and joined in union, "Yeah, can't you make something that can send us into the world? I mean, you made something similar to that awhile ago. Remember the Storymatic 3000?"

Pixel suddenly remembered what Stingy was referring to, "Yes. I do remember that invention. I guess I can try and create an invention that can do the same, only with sending us into Monster Hunter, of course."

"Yay!" Ziggy shouted in joy, half of the marshmallow chicks in the package were already devoured, "We get to be real hunters!"

"I can bring everything that I need for it here tomorrow. Keep in mind, building the contraption will take sometime. Worse case scenario, it'll be completed in a day or two."

"Okay, that'll do," Trixie stated, "So, we can all come by while you're building this doohickey?"

"Yep!" Pixel replied, "I might need some help anyways, so yeah, you guys are more than welcome to come."

"That can work! Hey, I gotta get home, it's getting late," Stephanie informed Pixel, "I don't want to get my uncle worried."

"I gotta get home too," Stingy said, "My parents could be wondering where I am."

"Well, okay. See you guys tomorrow!"

"See ya, Pixel!"

"Yay! I get to hunt some monsters!"

After exchanging goodbyes for the night, Pixel went to his house to gather everything that he needed for the next day. This included leftover bits and pieces from the Storymatic 3000, a spare laptop with a disc port, and a copy of Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. When he got the tools placed in a box with the other pieces, he got on his computer and began playing Monster Hunter 4 until whenever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, with Robbie Rotten ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robbie had an extremely horrid day that day, the teens were all extremely loud and ruining his time of "doing nothing" and sleeping. But what really got him the most was that they were even louder than usual. He had an extremely tough time trying to put his finger on what had motivated them to be that extra noisy.

"Oh come on, think," Robbie began, "Sportaflop could've been playing with them. *sigh* Damn elf. But, I could be wrong this time. I didn't really see too much of him today, so maybe it could've been-"

His thoughts were interrupted by some more noises from above him.

 _What could it be this time!?_ He thought.

He headed over to his scope to see what was going on. Turned out, the noise was coming from Ziggy's house; the boy was rambling about something. Robbie leaned in closer towards his window to get the full on information.

"I can't wait til tomorrow," the boy spoke, "Tomorrow, I can be a real monster hunter. I'm really excited!"

Ziggy started to swing a lollipop he had like a sword, imitating that of the sword users in the game. He then let out a loud yawn and then went to bed.

"What?" Robbie said, extremely puzzled, "What was all that about 'being a real monster hunter'?"

The pieces of the puzzle quickly fell into place. He had overheard the group talk about a game in which various monsters can be hunted and that they spent some time playing it at Pencil or whoever's place. This gave Robbie part of an idea.

"Whatever's going on tomorrow," Robbie said to himself, "I can try and have the kids- or teens, I mean be trapped in the said 'Hunter World' and keep them their. No teens, no Sportakabob; laziness for me."

The man realized that his idea was half-baked for the moment, but knows it'll do for now. He quickly jotted it down and head to his orange recliner for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was morning when everyone met up. Pixel brought all of his tools and materials to the playground and the others showed up to watch him work and provide assistance when need. Pixel laid out the items and looked at everyone.

"I would like to quickly thank you guys for coming this early," Pixel told everyone, "I know it was difficult for some of us. You know it was for me."

Everyone chuckled at this statement.

"Now, I would also like to inform you guys that this could take some time to complete, like I said yesterday. You guys understand, right?"

Everyone quickly nodded in response and let Pixel begin working. Robbie had been up for a while now and began to observe their activities.

Pixel had been working on the machine for hours and has had some of his friends help out with the process. He asked Stephanie for some tools, Ziggy to provide some support for machine pieces, and Stingy to leave both the game and computer alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few more hours past ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time afternoon came around, Pixel's machine has been completed. Everyone gathered around once the orange haired boy called for their attention. He plugged in the laptop to the main counsel and had held a remote and a copy of the game.

"Well," Pixel said, wiping sweat off his head, "This is probably the quickest I've ever built a machine. But it's finally completed, it should be functional."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Trixie asked, "Are we gonna go hunt some monsters or stand around?"

"Okay, okay. I just have to put the game in and press this button and we'll be in the world in no time." Pixel held up the remote to show the girl.

Pixel then went to the machine and popped open the disc drive and put the disc in. The computer started to hum and read the disc. Pixel observed the screen to see the main menu for Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate showed.

"Okay, it's all set."

"Oh, this exciting, Stingy," Ziggy said, cuddling up next to the rich boy's arm, "We're gonna be hunters!"

"Let go of my arm," Stingy whined, holding his piggy bank in the other arm.

"Will you two stop?" Trixie barked.

"Trixie!" Stephanie yelled.

"Well, everyone just stand right over here." Pixel said, making an "X" several feet in front of the machine. The teens went over to where the "X" was with little complaint.

Stephanie was concerned, "Wait, how will we leave the game?"

"I made a small device that goes along with the machine to send us out," Pixel answered, holding up a small item that resembled a laser pointer, "I can press the top of it and we can leave. Either that or we find a certain part of the game that serves as a teleporter to send our hineys back here."

Pixel then slipped the device into his pocket after showing her.

Stephanie sighed with relief that he had a way to get out. But she was truly the only one who cared. Trixie and Ziggy were focused on the idea of slaying actual monsters ("I'm gonna kill the biggest Deviljho you've ever seen!" "I wanna meet the Lynians and capture some monsters, not Deviljhos but something else along those lines!") and Stingy was trying not to drop Piggy while being shaken around by Ziggy. Pixel typed in some stuff into the machine and computer, which resulted in a loud fan to sound, as if it was nothing more than an old Dell motherboard. When that was all done, Pixel grabbed the main remote and hurried to join the others.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yep! We sure are!"

"Great!"

As Pixel raced over, he tripped over his shoelaces and tumbled into everyone, resulted in a pile. The remote in his hands flew into the sky and swiftly came back down. The remote bounced on one corner, then the other corner, and finally landed on the side with the main button on it, which started the machine. A loud buzz came from the machine and the scanner part of the front, in front of where the group laid, started to glow a bright, electric green color.

"Um, Pixel," Stingy asked, noting the machine's sudden behavior, "What's going on with the machine?"

"If I'm correct, the machine is about to send us into the game."

"Can you cancel it?!" Trixie asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry, once it starts, it cannot be stopped! I'm sorry!"

"Well, here goes nothing." Stephanie said, closing her eyes as the machine was about to scan them.

"Monsters here we come!" Ziggy yelled, his voice was the last thing the group heard.

The machine produced a larger amount of the electric green light over the teens. They felt their bodies became pixelated and shrunk down until nothing existed; they were on their way into the Monster Hunter world. Robbie Rotten had witnessed all the events unfold, with major enjoyment, and quickly made his way to the machine. Sportacus's crystal started to beep a few minutes afterwards.

"Someone's in trouble," Sportacus said and set out for Lazy Town to find the source of distress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere in Monster Hunter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small ball of electric lime light appeared in a forest region, that ball quickly got larger and multiplied into the five teens. The teens were hovering above the ground and quickly fell to the ground with a thud. Groans were shared amongst each other as they tried to shake off the pain from the landing. After a moment or two, one by one, they all got up. The teens all started to notice the effects of the transfer; the group had retained some of their current clothing colors but the clothes have all changed into leather armor with their matching colors. Stingy realized that Piggy was not the usual pink piggy bank he knew and loved, but was now in the shape of a Bullfango.

"How are we all holding up?" Pixel asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm okay!" Trixie said, tugging at her new red armor with admiration.

"Same here!" Stephanie said.

"What happened to Piggy?" Stingy asked, showing the orange haired boy his transformed pig.

"Is that an ear piercing you got, Stingy?" Trixie asked, noticing a piece of metal dangling down his right ear lobe.

"Why do I have an ear piercing?"

"I feel funny." Everyone knew that was Ziggy's voice. Quickly, everyone began searching for the blond boy. After a moment of searching, a cyan Felyne had appeared and called out to them. The group quickly surrounded the anthro cat character.

"Is that you, Ziggy?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep! It's me," the cat replied, it sounded exactly like Ziggy.

"Do you know what you look like right now?"

"Not really, Stingy. Why?"

"Um … this is why." Trixie lead Ziggy to a pool of water and allowed him to see his current reflection. Ziggy was amazed by his current appearance after looking in the water.

"Well this is interesting," Ziggy said, "I'm a Felyne! This is amazing!"

"So Pixel, did it work?"

"Did what work, Stingy?"

"The machine. Did the machine work?"

"Well I know we're not in Lazy Town anymore, that's for sure. But I have a feeling it did."

After assembling the group, the teens started exploring a bit of nearby forest. Stingy placed Piggy into his bag and started to explore. He didn't find too much until his eyes caught a glimpse of a large shadow. He tilted his head up to get a better view of the shadow's source and when he found what was making the shadow, he was frozen in place with shock and amazement.

"Hey Stingy! Come over here!" Trixie yelled to him, "Stingy?"

The girl in red walked over towards him and noticed he would most likely not move a muscle. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Stingy! What's causing you to be stuck in that spot?! Come on answer me!"

Stingy didn't say a word, he pointed in the direction of his vision, towards the shadow's sourced. Trixie was also amazed by what she saw.

"Hey guys!" Trixie yelled towards the other three.

"Yeah?"

"You guys better come see this."

The others hurried over to where they were standing and could not believe what they saw. The teens stood there in silence for a solid minute before speaking.

"What is that?" Stephanie asked.

"Is that a -" Ziggy started.

"I think it's a -" Trixie started.

"That's a Great Maccao." Pixel finally concluded.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that it worked." Stingy noted.

"I agree with that." Ziggy agreed.

Boy, oh boy! The machine actually worked! Pixel was worried that since it used parts of the Storymatic 3000, there would be bugs with the system. But everything ran smoothly, very smoothly. The hunters shall begin their adventure.


End file.
